Misadventures of Morbid Pt1
by TwistedLilBarbie
Summary: Vegeta gets dragged to New York City by no other than Bulma. What else does he have to do but go to a bar? what awaits him there?


I don't own Vegeta, he belongs to Akira. I do, however, own Morbid. Oo

Taverns. What a fun place. One could suppose chaotic would be a better term to describe. Chaotic because of the mixture of people…and then the other category. The other category consisted of things other than human, obviously, aliens (saiyans, "Invaders", Nameks (though not that often) and otherwise), vampires, demons, anything, because who or what doesn't like to get shitfaced? So this smidgeon of a tale being in bar, or a tavern, let's just say bar. A bar in no place other than earth, in no other place than the city of New York. Very different forces…two very different beings would happen to meet there. And clash.

br

Vegeta

Br

Vegeta didn't know why he let the earthling woman Bulma drag him to this stupid American city, "phfft, New York City" such filth and idiocy. He never has seen such ridiculous things. He needed a drink, so going to the closest bar seemed to be the most intelligent solution. Passing by bums, and whores, he passed by one decked out in black and glaring pink, including her pink pigtails. Well he just assumed that the being was female. Disgust, as usual, resided in vegeta's head.

br

Morbid

br

Morbid, was known as the pink Terror. Anyone could tell why. He was the one Vegeta happened to pass. He was an interesting fellow, and not just because he was a crossed. He was not just purely human. He used to be, of course, but that changed. A token, if you may, he received from his customers. Yes he is a whore, but not just to humans, he dealt more with inhuman things, and we're not talking animals. He has been blooded, and is almost a vamp. One could tell that by how his absinthe green eyes seemed to glow, his long nails that gleamed like glass, and of course the pallor. But all these things could be just assumed as a part of his gothic style. Albeit he tended to wore mostly pink vinyl or latex and painful looking stilettos with striped stockings. A cute little candy Goth. He tended to haunt the bars and taverns, for nothing other than booze, money, and drugs. So he walked on in, his heels clicking, his coffin purse swinging in a pale long-nailed hand. His eyes roamed about the place...

br

Vegeta

br

His eyebrows knitted together as walked in, and he brushed past the humans he automatically deemed pathetic. The drone of voices and laughter buzzed around him and he folded his arms across his chest and made his way towards the bar. His eyes, too, roamed around. After all, he was an observer, especially to those who he had deemed lower than him. His ebony eyes caught that ridiculous pink-covered creature again. How could one being wear so much damn pink? His blood boiled at the memory of Bulma making him wear that horrid pink shirt. Even the girl's hair was pink. Well he, of course, assumed the being was female. What a nasty surprise it shall be when he finds out otherwise.

br

Morbid

br

Morbid propped himself on a stool, as he usual does, crossing his legs, effeminately, and he felt the gaze of another on him. So he twirled around, and his gaze met vegeta's. At first it was just a coincidence, and Vegeta didn't realize the being was looking at him, but he quickly caught on…. A sneer developed on his face. Morbid's eyes widen. He recognized this being. It's like a parallel universe or something. Vegeta was supposed to be in some other existence. Upon recognizing him, he slowly got out of the chair, his body stiffening for action. The action of pouncing. He leapt out and then landed on Vegeta, letting out oomph and then a giggle. Vegeta let out a growl, his blood boiling, well more than usual. "Get off you earthling fool!" he shouted, shoving at the pale, slender, PINK covered body that was lodged against his

br

. Morbid didn't budge, and turned his cute face to vegeta's. "Hehehehhe. Veggeeeetable!' he chirped with that whispery, flamboyant voice. Vegeta grew more infuriated and shoved again, this time, sending the supposedly fragile creature sailing , ass up, into the bar side. He hit, and then fell to the ground, but instead of that effecting him; he just got back up, pulling and tugging until his outfit was back in order. He smiled, tilting his head to the side and pounced Vegeta again, obviously not giving up. He licked his cheek and Vegeta grabbed the boy, and by now, he discovered with repulsion, that he was in FACT a HE or else a really flat chested female.

br

He felt the wetness on his cheek, in anger. "BOY!" morbid merely widened his eyes slightly, that smile never leaving his lipstick painted lips. "How did you e-v-e-r, guess?" he asked with that voice. A vein in his forehead started throbbing in anger. "I shall kill you!" he roared, hurling him across the room, yet again. Morbid got up, grabbing his purse. "A fight? Buuuuuut I DON'T know how to f-i-g-h-t?" he whined, but in truth, he knew a little…but most likely not enough to fight a muscle bound, short, saiyans hothead like Vegeta. The first little stab of panic stroked him, but that never stopped him before. He has grinned and giggled in the face of death, many a time.

br

This time is NOT gonna be any different... Vegeta assumed his fighter's stance, looking he was about to do a blast of sorts. Morbid narrowed his eyes, ever so slightly, licking his painted lips and leaned forward, so he was resting on the tips of his feet, appearing as if he was anticipated something. Vegeta let out a blast, Galik gun, and morbid ducked, easily dodging it. Vegeta, at first was a little surprised, but then went back to his normal behavior, switching over to the bloody –thirsty behavior that was his trademark, or his race's, sending another blast Morbid's way. Morbid took out a pink, heart shaped mirror that was rather large and held out in front of him, the blast deflecting back to Vegeta hitting him., causing quite a bit of damage. Morbid giggled, then grinned, taking out a notebook, and on the notebook there was a list, besides Vegeta there was in parentheses " Defeat in battle" he checked it off, going over to Vegeta, in a prance-like manner, and wiped his arm, where there was blood, and smeared it on the notebook besides vegeta's name. The notebook took on a glow. He bowed slightly. "Arigato Vegeta –Sama. I have achieved my duty."

br

with that morbid turned and left with a bounce in his high-heeled steps.

br  
The End ( for now)


End file.
